the life of an akatsuki girl
by chi clock
Summary: an uchiha  not related to sasuke uchiha you'll understand l8r  runs away to join the akatsuki after mostly everyone in the village acuses her of murdering an onbu black op. join in this amazing adventure.  will write more soon


**Valyntyne Uchiha was a very beautiful girl. She was a leaf village shinobi at anbu black ops level. She had long, luxurious, black hair that went to the mid section of her back and she had big red eyes that looked like two rubies were set into her eyes. Then one day she turned to the Akatsuki, here is Valyntyne's story...**

**=The Life Of An Akatsuki Girl= **

**Chapter One**

**Coming to the Akatsuki **

**I was still walking in the right direction for three days now. I was starting to worry about if I was going the right way, that was until I saw a cliff. I ran over to the edge of it and looked over the edge. Right at the bottom was a large rock blocking the entrance, I then jumped down onto the river. Standing in front of the entrance was the leader of the Akatsuki, Pain.**

**"Please stand behind me." he said. I then watched in awe as Pain used some type of jutsu to lift the rock to enter the hideout. As soon as the rock lifted Pain stepped forward. Inside the hideout was a large room with candles lighting the room. Then to the sides were hallways, and lighting the hallways were more candles. Pain then went into the hallway to the right and then turned left and opened a door on the right. He said, "This will be your living quarters, everything you will be needing is in the closet over there." He pointed over to a dark redwood door in the wall. The room was pretty plain, there was the bed with a black down comforter, a long view mirror, a table and chair, a bookself with books, and there was votives scattered around the room. "Thank you" I said.**

**I then walked into the room and went over to the closet, I opened the door and laid my things on the little selves in it. I took off my clothes and put on the clothes they gave me. They gave me a black outfit with red clouds on it and the cloak was attached to it, and under the skirt was fishnet shorts, and under the top was a fishnet shirt, black knee high boots, and red fingerless gloves. After I had put these things on I put my things I had brought from home around the room. I sat on my bed which was really comfy, about ten minutes later I heard a knock on the door, I said, "Come on in." The person who stepped inside was Itachi Uchiha. He had a few injections on a tray with him, he walked over to me and put the tray on my bed. He then said, "In order for you to be in the Akatsuki you need to get injections so that you won't pass on or get any infections.'' So after he said that he took a casater and injected it into my arm and then did the same with the other two. Later on that day I had to undergo trainging and learn more about the Akatsuki.**

**Chapter Two**

**Preparing for a mission **

**It's been two weeks since I joined the Akatsuki, Pain has partnered me with Itachi since me and him get along well. Our first mission will be to track down Killer Bee the eight tailed giant ox demon. We will be leaving tomorrow at 3:00 in the morning, so we will be needing to go to sleep early tonight. We will be going to Kumogakure, the village hidden in the clouds. I was in my room packing for the mission, then Itachi stepped into my room and said," Don't you think it's about time for you to be going to bed?" "Yes, I just need to finish packing, I'm almost done." "Well okay, it's almost 8:00 so get ready for bed." "Okay." I said. Then he walked out of the room. *sigh* When I got done packing, I changed out of my clothes and put on my pajamas, and went to sleep. I was still asleep when Itachi came into my room and woke me up, then he said, "Hurry up and get ready Valyntyne." "Okay, just let me get dressed then we can go." "Okay blackie." "DON'T CALL ME BLACKIE!" so then Itachi went and sat down in a little chair in the corner. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU LITTLE HENTAISHA!" I screamed, pissed off. "Hey look I'm not a perv so don't be calling me that okay?" "GET OUT!" "Okay, okay, I'll be waiting in the living room, damn. " So after I changed out of my pajamas and put on my proper attire and hat. Soon me and Itachi headed out on search of Eight Tails. **

**Chapter Three**

**Coming To Kumogakure**

**Me and Itachi walked through many villages and a few countries unnoticed until we got to Kumogakure. Then we came apon a clearing in the woods where a training ground was along with Killer Be, also Sasuke was there at the same place, and at the same time.**

**Chapter Four**

**Killer Bee**

**Itachi walked out into the clearing first and Sasuke saw him but Itachi didn't. Sasuke then motioned to his team to move back into the bushes and then said, "Don't move and don't say a damn word." Then Karin said, "Hey Sasuke, ain't that your broth-," "SHUT THE HELL UP KARIN!" Then Itachi motioned for me to come out of hiding like Itachi told me to. Then Sasuke murmured to himself, "Now who is he bringing ou-..." Then Sasuke seen me step out into the clearing. I caught a glimpse of a white robe, I looked over and there was Sasuke. I stopped in my tracks and stared at him. I hadn't told Sasuke that I joined the Akatsuki, I just told him I was going for a walk. And there he was, he couldn't believe it, me in the Akatsuki, partnered with his brother, his enemy, the one I knew he wanted to kill. But couldn't do nothing about it. "Valyntyne, what are you looking at?" asked Itachi. "Oh, nothing." I replied sheepishly. Killer Bee started coming towards us. I held my sword in hand. Itachi attacked first, and I followed, trying to remove the thought of Sasuke from my mind. Killer Bee cut me in the stomach, so I swung again with my sword. I then used chidori, a ninjutsu that Sasuke taught me. But then after around 30 minutes of fighting, Killer Bee struck me with all he had with his swords, but I wasn't paying any attention and Killer Bee cut my arm off. I felt an inmense pain surging through my right arm. There was blood everywhere. Everthing blacked out and the world went dark as I slipped into unconsciencness.**

**Chapter Five**

** The Medical Room and the Red haired boy **


End file.
